Realization
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: One-Shot for now. James receives a private piece of Lily's writing that puts a new perspective on her feelings. One he never expected.
1. Fantasy

Quick little bit I thought up in class. Possibly One-Shot. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the arrangement of words.

* * *

He looked over at her. She looked to anyone else like she was copying everything the professor was saying with such vast interest no one could suspect her of doing anything else. He knew better. He had peaked at her paper.

She had to be writing a story, the paragraphs were too perfectly aligned to be hastily scribbled notes. It figured even when she was being lazy and not taking notes that she would be doing something just as productive.

At first he thought it was a letter to one of her friends, or a poem, but he had never known Lily to write long letters or poetry. After 7 years he assumed he would have noticed. So, a story it had to be…but what was she writing about?

There was no title and he wasn't close enough to read the words without being obvious about it. You might ask why he cared so much, which would be obvious if you knew anything about him. He had fallen for her, hard.

He honestly couldn't see himself being with anyone else, so he hadn't been, not since he realized his feeling for her. Previously he had created quite a track record for himself, in the dating sense. Not like one of his best friends, Sirius, but not too far behind either. Things had changed now; the boy he use to be had grown up and was now on the path that would lead him through the rest of his life. Lily was on that path, even if she didn't know it yet, or if she did and just refused to acknowledge it.

Remus tapped him on the shoulder, he was standing. James realized that during his musing that class had ended. He stood and looked back at Lily.

She was reading through the writing that had taken up the entire class for her. She shook her head and balled up the parchment. James watched as she tossed it in the trash on the way out.

"I forgot my ink, meet you downstairs." He called to Remus, who waved and kept walking.

Soon as everyone was out of the room he reached in the trash and picked up Lily's balled up parchment. He unfolded it carefully, smoothing out the creases. His eyes scanned the words. It was definitely a story, not too long. James sat back down in his seat to read Lily's neat writing.

* * *

_She was scared, which was weird for her. She was never scared, of anything, not on the outside at least. But now she was scared. This boy who she hated and who hated her in kind apparently no longer hated her. She found this out the hardest way possible. His lips were soft against her own and she felt her face lose some of its flame, her body relaxed._

_They had been arguing about something, something stupid, as they always did. She had said something to make him angry and he had pushed her against the nearest wall. It was rough, it surprised her, and she was ashamed to say it excited her as well. He said nothing as he stared down at her, his face full of anger and passion which she was sure matched her own. Then he kissed her and it was just as full of passion as she imagined it to be. Not that she had imagined it of course._

_They got lost in the moment. They were completely alone, doing rounds, when the argument started. So there was no one there for her to stop for. His hands were all over her, tangled in her hair, around her waist, burning trails across her exposed skin. Finally he pulled away. He was breathing heavily, as was she. They stared at each other, at a loss for words. What do you say when you realize the most passionate kiss that you've ever had was one that you shared with your greatest enemy?_

_"Wow…um…I" He started, her eyes widened. She was scared._

_"I have to go." She said quickly, unsure of her emotions._

_"Lily, please?" He called as she started to walk away._

_"I need to think…I just…that was…I'm sorry…just pretend it never happened."_

_He was silent for a moment. "There is no possible way I can pretend that never happened. And if it had the same effect on you as it did on me, there's no way that you can either." He stepped toward her. "Lily, I realize this is a big change for you and you need time to think, but I've been waiting for this for as long as I can remember." He brought his hand up and caressed her face. "So don't ruin this for me, okay?"_

_She didn't know what to say so she just closed her eyes at his touches. She didn't protest when he brought his lips to her a second time._

_"Oh James…"_

* * *

He stared at the paper in shock. Lily had written this, did that mean? Could she possibly want him too? She had to…if not what was this? He needed…he needed Remus, Remus was so much better at these things than he was. He rushed out of the classroom, Remus was 2 floors down. He caught up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an empty classroom. He looked out the door to make sure no one was listening and turned to face an irritated looking Remus.

"Any reason particular reason you pulled me in here Prongs?" Remus asked as James was looking out the door.

James held out the paper, holding his breath as Remus took it. His eyes traveled over it, widening as they went along. He glanced up at James when he finished.

"Well?!?" James said impatiently when Remus was silent.

"Anyone ever tell you that you write like a girl James?" Remus asked.

James snatched the paper from him. "I didn't write this! Lily did!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Lily wrote that…are you sure?"

"Yes! I watched her write it all class then she chucked it in the bin. I thought it was some kind of story, I didn't realize it would be about us. And I need you to tell me what it means!"

Remus sighed. "It means what it looks like it means Prongs. Obviously Lily has conflicting emotions towards you, but in her imagination these emotions are winning." He said pointing at the paper.

"So…she doesn't hate me? This is her way of…fanaticizing about me?" James asked, grinning.

"Don't get a big head Prongs, this is Lily's way of trying to figure out what she wants. She chucked it didn't she? Obviously she's fighting some kind of internal battle here. Maybe you should be really nice to her and see if you can help your odds a bit. When do you see her next?"  
"Tonight…for rounds...just like her story."

"Oh…well this should be interesting then." Remus said with a laugh. He shook his head and walked out the door, leaving James alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

-Mystery*


	2. Reality

Ok…Chapter 2, let's see how this goes shall we?

* * *

"Um…how was your day?" James asked.

Lily stared at him. "Are you okay Potter? You look like you're going to be sick."

James thought he just might. Ever since he had talked to Remus he had been doing a very unlike-James thing, suffering from anxiety. He knew he was being ridiculous; he was James Potter for Merlin sake! He could make grown men cry on the Quidditch Pitch, he was brilliant, amazingly good looking…and completely nervous over talking to Lily.

He cleared his throat and hoped his mind would clear soon as well. He forced a laugh.

"Probably just ate too much." He said. Truthfully he hadn't eaten much at all. He had been too busy going over Lily's story in his head while attempting to ignore Sirius' questions and Remus' knowing looks. He rubbed his hands over his stomach to relieve the make believe aches. He glimpsed Lily's cheeks redden before she turned away. He looked down to realize he his rubbing had exposed his very muscular stomach. He felt the surge of confidence he had been desperate for when a very James idea popped into his head.

"Alright Evans? You look a bit flustered." He said, trying to hide a grin.

"I'm fine." She said curtly. "And my day was fine, how was yours?"

"Well." He said, grinning at his re-found confidence and the possibilities this idea could manifest itself into. "I just couldn't stop thinking of this dream I had last night."

"What dream?" She asked, obviously just being polite.

"It's actually really personal, I don't know if you could handle it."

She stopped, he felt her temperature rise as she felt the spark of an argument.

"Well from what I can tell you lack knowledge in many topics Potter, not exactly one for the record books. So excuse me for saying that you not knowing something about me doesn't surprise me but maybe you should let me decide what I can handle before you really piss me off."

He smirked. "Are you sure?"

She glared at him. "I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever insignificant details your imagination can conquer up."

He grinned, grabbing her and pushing her back roughly against the nearest wall. He looked down at her, her eyes were wide with surprise and he felt her clench her stomach in their closeness. He leaned forward so his lips were beside her ear. He heard her take a sharp breath.

"Maybe you can handle my imagination." He whispered, his lips brushing against her neck. "But can you handle your own?"

She shivered. "What…"

He pulled his head back and kissed her. He felt as if fireworks were shooting off in his chest. He had never felt like this, especially not with kissing. Kissing was always something he thought should be bypassed, but now…he wanted to kiss her for the rest of his life.

He moved his hands into her hair, which felt even softer than it looked. He balled his hands into fists and pulled, earning a small moan that he couldn't believe came from Lily.

The cool hallway was suddenly extremely hot. He felt his cloak fall off his shoulders to the ground. He moved his hands to Lily's shoulders and pushed her cloak off as well, his hands rubbing her shoulders over her uniform. She sighed, trying to lean into his more but he pushed his body against her so she was stuck between him and the wall. He felt her hands in his hair, tugging in turn and he groaned. Encouraged by this Lily moved her hands to his lower back and dug her nails into his skin.

James felt himself losing control, he grabbed her under the knees and pulled up, and in turn she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both groaned at the pressure as her hips landed perfectly against him, breaking the kiss. James looked up; her position had made her a little taller than him. Her demeanor shocked him. Her hair was everywhere, her lips plump from kissing him, her chest was heaving from as much as his from the much needed air, and her eyes held a need he had never seen before. He was spiraling down, lost in them, there was a great possibility he would never return, and that didn't bother him in the slightest. He moved to kiss her again, but she placed a hand on his chest. He looked back up, her eyes were closed, she was trying to compose herself. He watched her, and suddenly he was brought back to reality as well. Oh Merlin, she was going to kill him.

She unlocked her legs from around him and he put his hands on her waist to help her. Back to her original height he now looked down at her. She hadn't opened her eyes.

"Lily?" He asked his voice husky.

"Don't." She said quietly. "Just don't." She opened her eyes and started to walk away.

"Lily…we have to…"

"No. No we don't have to do anything." She turned on him, fire in her eyes. "You invaded my personal thoughts, you read what I wrote in class, I have nothing to say to you."

"Lily, we need to discuss…"

"No! No discussions! I'm leaving, finish rounds by yourself." She turned and continued to walk away.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Faster than he could blink he was hanging upside down, looking at a very angry Lily with her wand pointed at him. She stared at him for a second.

"I hope some poor first year sneaking around the castle after hours isn't the one to find you, especially with that." She said, pointing and walking away.

Confused, James looked to where she had pointed to see his obvious reaction to what had just happened. He groaned, just his luck.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!

~Mystery


	3. The Plan

And…here we go again!

* * *

Howling laughter could be heard all the way down the Gryffindor boy's staircase into the common room. Most would recognize the laugh and write it off as common, but those who didn't know would have to follow the laughter into the seventh year boy's dorm.

Sirius Black was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing his mates Remus and Peter. Remus was smiling and Peter looked as if he would wet his pants from all of Sirius' excitement.

"Then what happened?" He asked excitedly. Sirius held up a hand to catch his breath.

"Then my good ol' buddy Prongs realized, among other things, his hand two way mirror was in his pocket. So, he called me and of course I made him explain everything before I even considered letting him down."

"I don't happen to find it that humorous Padfoot." A lump called from under James' blankets, making Sirius break into another laughing fit.

"What were you thinking Prongs?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius' laughing.

"I don't know Moony, it seemed like a good plan at the time, making her fantasy come true." James said, sitting up.

"Well, you read her private thoughts which contained feelings she hadn't been able to work out herself, then you turn around and maul her, making her even more confused and angry at your invasion of her privacy. " Remus said.

"And I don't think it'll be any better once she finds out you shared all of this with your best mates." Sirius said, finally calming down.

"It's not like she left me much choice, I couldn't let myself down, my wand was in my cloak!"

"I still can't believe you snogged Lily." Peter said, shaking his head.

Sirius patted James on the shoulder. "See mate, it's not all bad, you got to do something you've wanted to do for as long as any of us can remember." He said before standing up and walking towards the window. "Besides, you know Evans is probably telling all her little gal pals everything as we speak."

"Lily's not exactly one for gossip Sirius." James said.

"One, she's a girl, it's like built into her psyche to gossip. Two, do you consider telling us what's going on in your life gossiping?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "What can I say, you three are my best gal pals."

James quickly ducked to avoid the random flying objects zooming at him.

* * *

"I have an amazing idea." Mystery said, a mischievous look on her face.

"I think it will be to my benefit to say I don't want to know." Lily said, her head in her hands. She had just explained to Mystery what had happened.

"So, this all started because you had one of those dreams about Potter and decided to write it down to try to get a better understanding of it. When this didn't enlighten you, you balled it up and threw it in the bin where apparently Potter picked it up and read it."

"Then, under some delusion that you actually wanted him, he randomly decided to engage in a hormone driven tongue duel with you in the corridor, right?"

Lily groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mystery said, rolling her eyes. "And you, being a hormonal teen girl who, no offense, is in desperate need of a snog…" Lily glared at her. "…You reciprocated in kind." Mystery finished.

Lily groaned again, covering her face with her hands.

"So, being as we're beautiful, powerful, individualistic women, we do what all beautiful, powerful, individualistic women do when someone pisses them off. "

Lily looked at her blankly.

"We get even." Mystery said, grinning.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Lily asked.

"Why, you my friend, are going to make James believe that the hot little corridor scene that took place earlier made you want to screw his brains out." Mystery said matter-of-factly.

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Mystery held up a hand.

"Let me finish. We make him completely uncomfortable. You stare at him like you want to gobble him up all day. Make suggestive comments and, if you're up for it, turn him on then leave him hanging...actually the opposite of hanging would be better." Mystery laughed.

Lily stared at her and then shook her head. "You know, instead of shooting down this ridiculous plan now, I'm going to hear you out because I know you're smart enough to realize that stupid plan had no possible ending that could benefit me in any way."

"Other than your desperate need to get laid of course. Ouch!" Mystery glared at Lily and picked up the pillow which had just been thrown at her.

"This plan had better not be going anywhere near me and Potter sleeping together."

"Well I have it under good authority that James hates it when females are only after him for his body and/or money."

Lily gave an unlady-like snort. "Since when?"

"Apparently since he became delusional enough to think you're his soul mate." Mystery said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh wonderful, so this is why he's stalking me and stealing my written down dreams?"

Mystery shrugged. "Apparently that's what soul mates do in Potterland."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok, so James doesn't like gold digging whores anymore, so?"

"Ok. James wants you as his girlfriend. He wants to take you out on dates and he wants you to be with him and only him."

"Only because he's under a delusion we're soul mates of course, even though I want nothing to do with him." Lily added.

"Yeah, yeah." Mystery said, waving her hand at Lily's comment. "On top of his desire to have a relationship with you, he also despises girls who only want him for meaningless physical relationships."

"I'm still at a loss to see where this is going." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well, you make James uncomfortable by demonstrating that you only want a physical relationship with him. Then, you begin dating someone else so any possibility of you falling for James through that physical relationship is non-existent."

"Being as both falling for him and having a physical relationship with him is pretty non-existent, don't see that being a problem. And by the way, that is the worst plan you've ever concocted, and you've had a lot of crazy plans these past seven years." Lily said, standing and walking to the bathroom.

"Come on Lily." Mystery called through the door. "You don't have to sleep with the guy, honestly sexual tension is worse than actual touching anyway. I can't imagine, especially from the way you reacted, that you minded kissing James that much. Honestly, how was it?"

There was silence for a moment, during which Mystery wished she could see Lily's face so she could tell if she was lying or not.

There was a sigh from the bathroom and the door opened. "It was amazing, happy?" Lily said, walking past Mystery and sitting back on her bed.

"So it wouldn't be so bad to do it again, for a good cause?" Mystery asked, moving to sit beside Lily on her bed.

"I guess not." Lily admitted.

"This will get James out of your life for good. That's what you want, right?"

"Yes…" Lily said after a long moment.

"Great!" Mystery said, jumping up. "Now you just need a pseudo boyfriend."

"Someone who dislikes Potter so he will agree to do this and I don't have to break some poor bloke's heart with this stupid scheme.

Mystery rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do. That's step 2 anyway, step 1 is to make Potter think you lust after him. Should be too difficult, he's far from an eyesore."

"Myst…I see this going horribly wrong." Lily said, looking up at Mystery. Mystery moved to sit beside her again.

"Look, you want Potter to stop harassing you and planning on your emotions and attacking you in corridors, right?"

"Yeah." Lily admitted.

"Then you know what you have to do, for all the girls him and Sirius have left in the dust when they grew tired of them. "

Lily nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Ah, the plot thickens…somewhat. Let me know what you think.

~Mystery


	4. So It Begins

Sorry for the months of absence. All I can say is work and school got really stressful. The first part of this was written months ago and now that school is out I was able to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy.

Well I had answered an amazing review from wayoffbase and I was going to post it on here in case anyone else was concerned about it but I can't seem to find it, it's not in my inbox or outbox. Anyone know where those darn review replies are stored at?

Wayoffbase if you happened to get it please PM it back to me so I can post it on here…if you didn't then that really blows cause it was a long reply to your long review .. If I can get it back I'll post it next chapter for everyone.

* * *

**So It Begins...**

"I have a solution to your problem James my boy." Sirius said as he sat down at breakfast the next day.

"And what problem would that be?" James asked, more interested in his toast than what Sirius was saying.

"Your little Head Girl problem Prongs, come on, keep up mate!"

Remus looked up in interest. "Oh I can't wait to hear this one."

"It's brilliant actually. You, James, to show that you want more than just a healthy snog on rounds, must refrain from physical contact with one Miss Evans."

James raised an eyebrow. "And where did you get the idea that there will be anything for me to refrain from? Lily's probably not going to speak to me for a long time."

"I disagree Prongs." Remus said. "With the story and her reaction to your advances it's quite plausible to imagine her attempting to form a physical relationship in order to ignore her emotional feelings towards her."

James' eyes went wide. "And your brilliant plan is for me to ignore these advances?" James asked Sirius.

"Yes!" Sirius said, as if it were obvious.

"If I may," Remus interrupted, seeing James' look. "I think what Padfoot is trying to say is if she tried for a physical relationship, you should resist because it will make her deal with her emotions towards you instead of ignoring them." Remus said.

"I guess that makes sense." James said after a minute, frowning into his eggs.

At that moment Remus nudged Sirius, pointing to the door as Lily and Mystery entered the Great Hall.

* * *

"Okay, there he is." Mystery said, nodding down the table. "Here's your chance."

"What exactly am I suppose to do?" Lily asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Hm, probably better if you start small; don't want to give the bloke a heart attack." Mystery said, tapping her chin with her nail. "Ok, I got it. Just run your nails over his back as you walk by. When he turns around say 'Good morning James' in a sexy voice. He'll have a cow."

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done Myst and I'm putting you in front of me if some love struck second year tries to throw her oatmeal at me."

"Fine fine, pay attention, we're almost there."

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She attempted to ignore Remus and Sirius' eyes as they realized she was closer to James then she would usually be. Actually she would usually go out of her way to walk on the other side of the table, as far away as possible from where James was sitting. Mystery nudged her and Lily regretfully ran her nails across James' back.

Startled, he looked up to see Lily walking by. He was confused until she looked over her shoulder and sent him a sultry smile.

"Morning James." She said, continuing on her way.

"Padfoot?" James said, his eyes never leaving Lily even after she sat down and and began a conversation with Mystery.

"Yes Prongs I saw that, didn't even know Evans had one of those looks. " Sirius said, pulling at his tie as if the room had gotten hotter.

"So, I'm not dreaming this? Evans just ran her fingers over my back and then sent me the sexiest smile I've ever seen…are you sure she's not under the Imperius Curse?"

"I told you." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you were right. I mean, how else can that be interpreted?" James asked.

"She's definitely got a wild cat in there somewhere." Sirius said.

"Wait, don't forget the plan James." Remus said, seeing James' day-dreamy expression.

"Plan?" James asked, still staring at Lily.

"Yes James, the Plan. The one that if you want more from Lily than a one night stand, you will follow." Remus said, finally catching James' attention.

"You must do the hardest thing for a man to do. You must resist the one you've always wanted if you ever want a chance of being with her." Sirius said.

James dropped his head on the table with a groan. "Why do you have to suddenly become a relationship expert when Evans decides to pay attention to me?"

She's not paying attention to you Prongs." Remus said.

"If she isn't paying attention to me then how do you explain what just happened?" James asked, exasperated.

Sirius laughed. "That was her paying attention to Prongs Jr."

James groaned.

"Never thought I would say this, but Padfoot is right James. You have to resist." Remus said.

"Oh bloody hell. I'm not going to live through this." James said as the bell rang for class.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot." Lily said as she and Mystery rose from the table.

"Why? You saw his face. That was nothing and he was completely flabbergasted."

"And I am completely out of my element." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Oh, you'll do fine." Mystery said, distractedly looking over the crowd. "Hey Lils, I've gotta run by the bathroom, I'll meet you in Charms, okay?"

She pushed through the crowd and was gone before Lily could open her mouth.

"Hey Lily." A voice said. Lily looked up to see Severus Snape.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay, how are you?" She asked. They had once been inseparable but their lives had gone in different directions, namely him following his Slytherin friends and her being muggleborn.

"Fine." He said stiffly. "Lily?" He asked, she looked up at him as his features softened. "I miss you." He said quietly.

Lily sighed. "I miss your friendship too Sev, but we don't exactly run with the same groups."

"No, we don't." He agreed. "Well, if you ever need me know that I am still here for you, even if we are on different paths." He said.

She offered him a small smile. "I appreciate that." She said as they reached the Charms door. "See you in Potions?" She asked, he nodded and continued down the hall.

"Hey Lily." Another male voice said. She turned to find herself face to face with James Potter.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, where is Myst when I need her?"_ Lily thought. _" Stay calm, you're suppose to seduce him, you can't do that if you look like a scared rabbit about to hop for the hills."_

"Hello James." She said, putting a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Oh, um…well I don't want to be late for Charms so how about we talk about it tonight. On rounds?" She asked with a smirk.

James' eyes widened and Lily had to hide a laugh, maybe she was better at this than she thought.

"Meet you in the Head Dorms at eight?" she asked, smiling as he nodded numbly.

She walked to her seat, setting up her quill and parchment, wondering where Myst had gotten off to.

* * *

"Everything going to plan?" A male voice asked in the shadows.

"Everything's going perfectly." A female answered. "And you?"

"Easier than I thought it would be." The first admitted.

"Did you get the others involved like we planned?" The female asked.

"Yes, it took a while but with my skills of persuasion, and our cause will better everyone." He laughed. "Well everyone who matters at least."

"That's true. Have you chosen a girl yet?"

"No." The first admitted. "Have you chosen yours?"

"I believe Severus Snape will do nicely,"

"Snape? Are you sure? You know of his…relationships. Are you sure he will be in for our cause?"

"He will if we don't tell him of the real cause." The female said with a laugh. "Or at least the outcome."

The male laughed. "I do love how you think."

"I have to go. Signal me if you need to discuss anything." The female said, the sound of her steps echoed through the empty corridor.

* * *

"Ugh. I am so not looking forward to that Potions essay." Mystery said as they exited their last class.

"But it's a really good topic." Lily said,

"Lily. It's an essay. A Potions essay at that." Mystery said, rolling her eyes.

"Lily?" A voice said from behind the girls.

"Hey Severus." Lily said, turning to face him.

"Would you like to meet me in the library sometime to work on our essays? I'm sure between the two of us we won't even need a book for reference."

"Sure, that'd be great." Lily said with a smile.

"This git bothering you ladies?" James asked, walking up on the group.

"Careful, don't get too close Prongs, you'll miss supper if you have to spend the next two hours trying to get grease stains off your robes." Sirius said, standing beside James.

"Why don't you two bugger off." Lily said, annoyed.

"Yeah, we are definitely not in need of your services." Myst said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure? I have some damn good services to offer." Sirius said, putting his arms around Mystery.

"Oh gag me." Mystery said, removing his arm.

"Gladly love, but I prefer to give before I receive." Sirius said.

"Ugh, gross. I'm out of here." Lily said, walking away from the group. She stopped and turned. "Plan to get together after the weekend Severus?"

Snape nodded and the two girls walked away. James watched them go and then turned to Snape.

"I think your Death Eater in training friends are looking for you Snivelly." He said. "And don't think just because Lily is studying with you that she has any interest in you at all."

"At least she's willing to study with me Potter. She hates you." Snape said, glaring at him.

James stepped closer to him. "Actually, if the other night was any indication, I would have to disagree."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Am I?" James asked, leaning close to his enemy. "I've had my hands in her hair Snape, and that's the most innocent place they were that night. Can you say the same?"

Snape pulled out his wand but James was ready and easily blocked the curse.

"Expelliarmus." James said, causing Snape's wand to fly to the end of the corridor.

"Watch that temper Snivellous." James suggested, walking away with the others by his side.

Snape glared after him before turning to retrieve his wand only to see Lily and Mystery at the end of the corridor, apparently the two had known better than to leave the boys alone.

Snape was angry, not only did James make him look like a fool in front of Lily, but he had planted a seed of doubt in Snape's mind that could ruin everything Snape cared about.

It could easily be assumed that Potter was lying of course, which was the first thing that came to Snape's mind. Only problem was , in all the years that Potter had tortured him, he had never claimed to have done anything physically with Lily. Of course this could just be some new way of pissing him off, but why after all these years would it start now?

He didn't know and he didn't like that one bit. He marched down the corridor, grabbed his wand, and retreated in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

"Boys." Lily said, shaking her head after Snape disappeared. "What do you imagine Potter said to tick Severus off so much?"

"Probably something about you." Mystery said offhandedly as the two walked towards the common room.

"I just wish they could be more civil, it's ridiculous." Lily said.

Mystery stopped suddenly. "I just got a crazy idea."

Lily rolled her eyes. "As opposed to your normally crazy ideas?"

"No, listen, I've figured out who could be your pseudo for step 2." Mystery said.

"Who?"

"Snape." Myst said excitedly.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask him to do that Myst."Lily said, horrified at the idea.

"Why not? He hates Potter and wants to get back in your good graces. Sounds perfect to me."

Lily sighed. "I don't want to…lead him on. He's my oldest friend. I don't want to blur the lines."

Myst rolled her eyes. "Why not just ask and let him decide? Besides you guys haven't really been talking for a while so blurring the lines shouldn't be a problem."

Lily shook her head. "I'll ask Myst but I don't see it happening."

"It'll work, you'll see!" Myst said happily.

Lily frowned, sensing that Mystery's plan might hurt more people than she originally thought.

* * *

Did you guys miss me? Review please.


End file.
